Love Brother Story  4th Story
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Kyuhyun keluar, dan Leeteuk sendirian. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata Leeteuk.Dan... Tanpa ada yang melihat, jemarinya bergerak sedikit. Ya, bergerak.. 4th Story update !


Love Brother Story

4th Story :: My Hyung!

...

Cast :: Leeteuk - Donghae - Kyuhyun

Co-Cast :: Kibum-Sungmin , Yoochun-Changmin , Krystal

Genre :: Family - Hurt - Friendship

Warning :: AU, OOC, Typos, Gaje, Garing, Ngebosenin, de-el-el... Mianhae...

Happy reading, yeorubun...

.

.

.

"Pagi, hyung..." Sapa Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang masih berbaring menutup mata. Leeteuk, hyungnya... Dibukanya gorden dan jendela dikamar hyungnya.

"Udara pagi ini bagus. Cuaca juga cerah. Awal pekan yang indah ya, hyung?" Tanyanya tersenyum dan menuju tempat Leeteuk berbaring.

"Hyung masih belum mau bangun? Mimpi apa sih, hyung? Ceritakanlah..." Meskipun Kyuhyun tau tidak akan ada jawaban dari hyungnya, ia tetap berusaha. Karena Kyuhyun sadar, semua terjadi atas kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, hyung masih mau bermimpi? Oke, aku akan membuat sarapan dulu dengan Donghae hyung. Hyung mau sarapan apa?" Kyuhyun masih bertanya. Namun, seperti biasanya, sepi. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ahh, hyung belum mau sarapan? Baiklah. Hyung tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku mau sarapan dulu sama Hae hyung. Setelah itu, seharian aku bakal nemenin hyung. Libur di awal pekan ini, aku gak kemana-mana." Ucapnya dan mengecup pipi Leeteuk lembut.  
>Setelah itu, ia beranjak keluar kamar.<p>

Kyuhyun keluar, dan Leeteuk sendirian. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata Leeteuk.  
>Dan...<br>Tanpa ada yang melihat, jemarinya bergerak sedikit. Ya, bergerak.

...

(Donghae pov)

"Kenyang sekali, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai sarapan. "Nasi gorengnya enak. Sayang, Leeteuk hyung gak makan."

"Ini resep Leeteuk hyung. Leeteuk hyung bilang, ini namanya Nasi Goreng Konoha. *nasi goreng bikinan author numpang nampang*"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hyung mau belanja, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Ne, hyung mau belanja keperluan rumah. Kau tidak ada acara, kan?" Jawabku sambil balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Anniyo, hyung. Aku ingim menemani Leeteuk hyung seharian..."

"Kalau begitu, hyung berangkat sekarang ya... Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Tawarku.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berfikir. "Bunga lili putih. Belikan itu ya hyung. Aku ingin mengganti bunga di kamar Leeteuk hyung..."

"Aaa, oke... Ada lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ya, Kyuhyun lebih manis .

"Baiklah, hyung berangkat sekarang ya.." Aku pamit dan berjalan menuju garasi mobil.  
>Yap! Aku akan menggunakan mobil. Ada satu mobil dirumah. Itu adalah dari umma. Saat umma meninggal, saham dan bisnis serta proyek yang sedang dijalankan umma beralih pada kami, anak-anaknya. Dan karena kami masih belum cukup umur, semua diatur oleh Kangin hyung dan Shindong hyung. Mereka orang-orang kepercayaan umma. Sampai sekarang, merekalah yang mengurus semua saham umma.<p>

...

Mie instant, sayuran, buah-buahan, sosis, daging, bumbu dapur, saus tomat, saus pedas, kecap manis, kecap asin, kecap inggris, makaroni kuah, makaroni keju, roti tawar, selai coklat, selai kacang, selai strawberry, selai nanas, mentega, keju, susu coklat dan vanilla, pasta, dan banyak lagi. *busyet, daftar belanjaan author*  
>Keperluan rumah sudah kosong. Bulan ini, aku belanja banyak. Dulu, Leeteuk kyung yang selalu belanja keperluan rumah. Tanpa tau seberapa sulitnya belanja sendirian, aku dan Kyuhyun malah tak peduli apapun. Sekarang aku baru merasakannya. Mianhae, hyung...<p>

Ah, semuanya sudah dimasukan ke trolly. Tinggal membayarnya. Kudorong trolly yang berat itu ke kasir. Untunglah, aku tidak harus mengantri di kasir.  
>Tiga kantong besar kudapat. Ugh, berat sekali. Kumasukan hasil belanjaanku ke bagasi mobil. Yap, belanja selesai. Um, apalagi ya?..<p>

Oia, bunga!

Yeah... Kulanjutkan perjalananku menuju toko bunga yang ada dijalan Yeonshinnae. 'Angels florist'. Ya, itulah nama toko bunganya. Itu toko bunga langganan kami. Dulu, sebelum Kyuhyun lahir, umma sering mengajakku dan Leeteuk hyung ke toko itu.

Kenapa Kyuhyun memilih bunga lili putih? Itu karena dia tau, kalau umma dan Leeteuk hyung suka sekali bunga itu. Sangat indah dan harum^^

Yaa. Sampai... Kuparkirkan mobilku di halaman toko itu. Dan aku mulai masuk kedalam...

"Annyeong, Donghae-sshi..." Sapa pelayan toko itu. Kryrtal noona. Dia dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Krystal noona sudah tau banyak tentang keluargaku. Ah, mungkin karena kami sudah menjadi langganan disini.

"Annyeong, noona. Aku pesan satu buket-"

"Lili putih." Potongnya cepat dan tersenyum.

Ah, Krystal noona sampai hafal bunga perananku. Sepertinya sudah biasa. Aku mengangguk. "Tolong ya, noona..."

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini. Aku akan membawakan bunga yang masih segar." Ucapnya dan berlalu.

Aku menunggu saja diruang tunggu. Aku duduk sambil memainkan ponselku. Tapi, pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang dipojok ruangan sambil menunduk. Ditangannya ada bunga anggrek berwarna pink muda yang sangat cantik.

Ah! Kim Kibum! Anak semester satu di universitasku. Dia ikut kelas seni & teater kalau tidak salah.

Sedang apa dia? Apa aku sapa saja? Aku kurang dekat dengannya. Tapi aku sering berdiskusi dengannya atas perintah dosen, karena Kibum adalah orang yang pintar. Ah, coba sajalah...

Aku langsung menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya. "Annyeong, Kibum-sshi..." Sapaku.

Kibum sepertinya kaget dengan kedatanganku yang mendadak. Aku bisa melihat dari raut wajahnya saat ia menoleh menatapku. "D-donghae hyung?" Keningnya mengkerut.

"Ah, kau ingat padaku ya?" Aku tertawa. "Aku kira kau akan lupa."

"Mana mungkin, hyung. Daya ingatku masih bagus." balasnya tertawa kecil. Tapi, terasa mengganjal.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Kibum? Itu... Bunga untuk umma-mu? Atau saudaramu? Cantik sekali..." Aku menunjuk le bunga yang sedari tadi dipegang Kibum.

Kibum menatap bunga yang dipegangnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Indah kan, hyung? Ini untuk hyungku. Hari ini tepat satu tahun kepergiannya."

M-mwo? Kepergiannya? Maksudnya, sudah meninggal? Atau... "Maksudmu?"

Kibum tersenyum lagi. "Hari ini, tepat satu tahun hyungku pergi ketempat yang jauh, yang aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjangkaunya. Sungmin hyung meninggalkanku setahun yang laku. Demi menyelamatkan diriku, dan... Masa depanku..." Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih. Namun ia seperti berusaha untuk tegar.

"Ng?" Ah, aku penasaran.

"Sungmin hyung mengorbankan hidupnya untukku. Untuk hidupku yang saat itu sedang berhadapan dengan maut..." Ucapnya mulai bercerita. "Sebenarnya, aku dan Sungmin hyung itu terbilang cukup jauh. Karena Sungmin hyung sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tugas yang diberikan appa. Tapi, saat aku divonis mengidap kanker hati, hyungku selalu bersamaku setiap saat. Sungmin hyung memberikan hatinya untuk kehidupanku sebagai tanda maaf karena belum bisa menjadi hyung baik. Yang aku sesali, aku tidak bisa mencegah atau menolak pemberiannya yang indah itu. Karena aku baru mengetahuinya setelah aku bangun dari operasi cangkok itu." Lanjutnya.

Ternyata... Pemikiranku memang benar. Aku tersenyum menunggu lanjutan cerita Kibum...

"Yang aku tau, hyungku sangat menyayangiku. Dan sebaliknya..." Kibum oran yang tegar. Tidak setetes airpun yang keluar dari matanya, meskipun matanya memerah.

Gagasan Leeteuk hyung tentang perasaan seorang hyung memang benar.

"Mianhae, Dongha-sshi. Membuatmu menunggu lama. Ini bunganya." Krystal noona datang dan memberikan satu buket bunga lili putih pesananku. Aku berdiri dan mengambil bunga itu.

"Kamsha, noona. Berapa semuanya?"

"Tidak usah. Itu untuk Leeteuk oppa..."

"Ah, kamshahamnida, noona..." Ucapku membungkukan badan.

Krystal noona mengangguk tersenyum dan berlalu. Aku kembali menatap Kibum. "Aku juga punya hyung. Dan bunga ini untuk hyungku. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi sayang, aku mengabaikan hyung yang menurutku bagai malaikat itu, hingga hyungku menjadi seperti ini. Hanya menutup mata karena keegoisanku sendiri."

Kulihat Kibum yang menatapku.

"Hanya satu yang bisa aku bilang, seorang hyung pasti menyayangi dongsaengnya. Apapun akan dilakukan seorang hyung untuk dongsaengnya, termasuk hidup dan masa depannya. Bukankah pengorbanan seorang hyung itu sangat besar? Seperti apapun hyung kita, kita harus percaya padanya. Meskipun dia berbohong, pasti ada satu alasan yang bijak disitu. Secara tidak langsung, tutur kata lembutnya telah menuntun kita. Sebagai dongsaeng, kita harur percaya pdadanya. Pada hyung kita..."

Benar kan, hyung? Itulah sosok Leeteuk hyung...

"Baiklah, Kibum. Aku harus pulang. Hyungku sudah menungguku. Sebaiknya kau cepat menemuinya. Hyungmu sudah menunggu kedatangan dongsaeng tersayangnya." Aku berbalik dan berjalan keluar sambil membawa bunga lili putih itu hati-hati.

"Hyung!" Kibum memanggil. Aku menoleh dan menatap Kibum. Kibum membungkukan sedikit badannya. "Gomawo..."

"Ne..."

Aku berjalan keluar dengan perasaan lega. Karena aku masih beruntung dari Kibum. Ternyata, diluar sana, banyak hubungan persaudaraan yang indah ya...

Hm. Mataku sekali lagi menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar. Park Changmin.

"Heyo! Sedang apa, Changmin-ah?"

Changmin memutar badannya. "Um, nuguya?" Dahinya mengkerut. "Ooo... Donghae hyung!" Lanjutnya sedikit berteriak.

"Ne, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Um, aku dan hyungku mau membeli bunga untuk ulang tahun umma. Hyung sendiri?" Tanyanya balik.

"Aku juga baru membeli bunga. Dimama Yoochun? Dan, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hyung sedang parkir dulu. Aku sehat, hyung. Yoochun hyung selalu menemaniku berobat. Aku jadi semangat kalau ditemani hyungku." Changmin tertawa bahagia. Sangat polos. Changmin sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku buru-buru. Aku duluan ya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yoochun. Annyeong, Changmin-ah..."

"Ne, hyung... Gomawo."

Aku melambaikan tanganku sebentar dan berlalu dari hadapan Changmin. Kulajukan mobilku. Aku ingin segera sampai ke rumah.

Hari ini, aku menemukan dua orang yang sangat bangga dengan hyungnya. Itu membuatku sedikit iri. Kibum yang sangat menyayangi Sungmin yang telah memberinya hidup untuk masa depannya. Meskipun sosok Sungmin tak tampak di dunia, tapi aku yakin, Sungmin akan hidup bahagia disana. Akan ikut merasakan semuanya bersama Kibum. Karena Sungmin hidup dalam diri Kibum sekarang. Dan Changmin, sekarang Yoochun berubah. Dia benar-benar menjadi seorang hyung yang baik untuk Changmin. Yoochun  
>Terlalu bodoh bila ia mengabaikan Changmin.<p>

Syukurlah...

'Tuhan... Aku tidak akan berhenti meminta untuk segera membuat malaikatmu yang terbaring itu untuk membuka mata. Dan, aku akan terus berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu menjaga semuanya..."

.

.

.

4th Story Ending...

Yoaaa...  
>Selesai... Tinggal beberapa story lagi... Hihi...<p>

Oya, sebelumnya mau berterimakasih bwd yang udah baca dan review juga fav fic kolaborasiku ma DesySeungho ShawolShinee, FOR MY HOOBAE...  
>juga di fic love brother sebelumnya...<p>

Mian gx ada lagi review balasan...

Review again please...


End file.
